Generally, an audiovisual (AV) system of a vehicle refers to a system including video and audio systems inside the vehicle, which enables watching TV and videos through a monitor and listening to radio in the vehicle.
The AV system uses a vehicle antenna to receive image and sound signals from the outside. Since the signals received through the antenna are high frequency microwave signals, a radio frequency (RF) connector is used for the transmission of the signals.
In a related art, an RF connector, in which one cable is coaxially inserted and assembled, and interconnected cables are connected through a coaxial contact method, is used.
In this RF connector, a cable at an AV system side and a cable at an antenna side are connected one-to-one. Accordingly, for the use of a plurality of cables for the AV system in a vehicle, the cost increases because each cable needs a connector, and the layout of the cables becomes complicated. Further, the assembly stiffness for the vibration of a vehicle is weak due to individual cable contacts.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.